


I Love You, No matter What.

by Momma_Sun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Its all explained, Kinda, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Tom is nice, Tord gets a wheelchair, this is weird idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Tord tries to end it but it turns out, he missed his mark.





	I Love You, No matter What.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be written all weirdly and that's because I'm posting this kind a straight from a discord conversation w/ some friends ;0

    Tord took a shakey breath, its been about a year now since 'the incident' and he just. Can't do it anymore. All the stress from the army was getting to him, but that wasn't it, no. What he had going on was just a bit worse. That incident exactly one year ago is what gave him his prosthetic, lost an eye, lost his two best friends and most importantly... Lost the best boyfriend he could ever ask for. Sure Tom could be an ass but... He loved him with all his heart, still does. He went blind with power, killing a neighbor and only snapping back when it was too late. It all seemed like it was just yesterday. "I. Am not. Your. Friend!" It replayed again and again in Tord's head. Another shakey breath.

    After months of planning, he was finally gone do it. He had out all planned out. A note on his desk, a gun in hand, and his two right hand men were busy. He had the perfect chance. He stared at the weapon in his hand for a while longer, thinking of the life he could have had if only he'd just... Not fucked up. The life he could have had with Tom. Edd, and Matt. The life he could have had, with two arms and two eyes. The life with no secrecy and not having to run from the government. The life where he didn't have to watch millions of men and women die right before his eyes. He raised the pistol to his head. Taking a deep breath before...

BANG

    All was quiet, nothing but darkness now. It was quick, it was painless. And finally, just maybe... Tord can be happy.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

    That annoying beep, Tord just couldn't get it out of his head! Beep beep beep, it just won't go away! He should be dead, He _should not_ be alive! So why the beeping? Tord heard shuffling from around the room he was in, he can't believe it, he lived?! He could have sworn he had shot himself right in the brain! He heard voices but nothing he could make out. Everything hurt, he couldn't move, he couldn't even open his eyes. So he laid in darkness, eventually falling to sleep, the beeping still ringing in his ears.

    He woke up again, this time, he was able to open his eye. His vision was blurry, very blurry. He closed it again for a moment before opening it back up. He only had one good eye, and he guess that shot didn't do anything to help his other eye. He heard a voice but again, he couldn't make out any words. His breathing was shallow, but he was breathing. "Tord? Tord? Tord! Tord! TORD!" He looked to the side, unable to turn his head, his eye widened, "T..... To......" He was quickly cut off, "Yes Tord, it's Tom. Jesus, gave me a damn good scare there. I thought you'd never wake up." Why would Tom be worried for him? He had so many questions, but just not the strength to ask. "Mr. Rodgewill, please let him sleep. Tord needs to regain his strength. You need to sleep too, it's getting late and you've been here all day." It sounded like a nurse, but he couldn't see her. "But... He just woke up!" "And it's 1 in the morning Mr. Rodgewill, I'm not asking." Tord heard a sigh coming from Tom before he felt a hand hold his own, "I'll be back tomorrow... Okay? Hopefully by then you'll be up and moving." "Mr. Rodgewill." "Coming!... Sheesh..." Tord felt Tom's hand leave him and he barely heard his footsteps as he walked away. He already missed him.

    The next day, Tom kept his word and came in to see him. Tord still couldn't move, but Tom just seemed to be happy with the fact that Tord was awake. The following days were... Boring to say the least. Edd visited once in a while but he didn't exactly talk much, not to Tord anyway. Matt came in once but he just kinda glanced at him and walked away.

    After about a month of being awake, he was still unable to move his limbs. He was getting better at talking, but it seems that his English had worsened. One time when he woke up, he heard the doctor talking to Tom. "I'm afraid that the bullet is lodged into his brain, we tried to remove it but... It only seemed to make letters worse... I'm sorry Mr. Rodgewill. Tord may have permanent paralysis." He kept his eyes closed so they wouldn't see that he was awake.

    "Doctor, please! You have to try! You know he has an entire army to run!" "Mr. Rodgewill please, the surgery is first of all, very expensive, and second of all, he can _die_!" He could hear the concern in Tom's voice, "Doctor... _Please_...... I need my Tord back..." Tord doesn't exactly have a say in it, after all, he can't really move and his speech is still minimal. The following hours where incredibly stress inducing, especially for the poor doctors

    They did the surgery and actually managed to get the bullet out. But the downside... They were unable to fix his paralysis.

    A small groan came from Tord as he woke up, Tom sitting next to his bed, more silent than normal. "Tom?.... Is something wrong?" Tord asked, trying to see him, he was only slightly able to turn his head. "Uhm... I have some... Bad news..." Tord rose a brow, "What is it?" Tom sighed, "You...... You're entire body is paralyzed, the only body part you may ever be able to move again is... Well, your neck.... Everything else is fine its just..... When you.." He cleared his throat, "Yah know.... You hit something in your brain and it caused uhm... Something with your nerves, I'm not sure." Tord's eye widened. He had over heard Toms conversation with the doctor, but he was sure the surgery would fix it!

    Tord's life was beginning to turn around, for the better. It took a long time, but he eventually regained his arms. "And that nurse said it was a slim chance~" Though she was right when she said that he'd never be able to walk again, but he doesn't really mind. He and Tom had gotten back together and... He was happy... Very... Very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is a very helpful boyfriend and eventually he and Tord get married and live happily ever after
> 
> The end


End file.
